bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. If I am busy and do not reply, ask McJeff for help. Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Question HI DTM!! I noticed today in Bully Wade and Christy kissing in the boys cubicle. They can't be related then, can they?? x 14:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :That's programming limitations. Mc (talk) 16:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I need some advice, I've discovered this wiki about The Warriors, video game and movie, it hade maybe five articles when I found it, and I'm wanting to see it become atleast mediocre, any adive on what I should do? I'm wondering if it'd be easier to edit it being an admin, if so, how would I become one? the origional admin doesn't even have an account anymore, so what do you think I should do? here's a link 1 Scrufey 02:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC)Scrufey Hi dan HI DAN it's good to meet you im tom,I just got bully on saturday so im really into the game :) I had it on ps2 but i only had it for 2 days,,I really like the wiki youv'e done a really good job and ill (Try) to contribute :) Please can i ask you about the known xbox360 crashes,,,,Do you think they are serious because im worried about it !!! Thanks for the welcome Tommygunner32 20:35, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Depends on what you mean by crashes? If you mean the Bully game crashes a lot on the 360, that is normal, and there is a patch you can download to fix it on 360 LIVE. Dan the Man 1983 20:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) i heard the patch doesn't work for most?? But Ok thanks for the info dan :) can i ask you what your faviroute thing about bully (Canis canem edit) is,I just like to know :) ??? Tommygunner32 22:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Favourite thing about the game? It is like being back at school again. Dan the Man 1983 22:44, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Create an article Hi dan,,,I was wondering,,,How do i create an article on this wiki ??? I want to create a GREEN NINJA OUTFIT article,,,I can't believe it's missing,,,Please tell me how to create one Cheers Tommygunner32 17:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Can you instead do an article on all of the ninja outfits? Dan the Man 1983 23:32, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways to start a new article, go to the main page and on the side menu click on Create a new article. Dan the Man 1983 23:55, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Dan~ :D Yes, I actually came on here. I wanted to pay a visit, we did our senior year scheduling, well most did, some haven't yet. I'm taking 5 classes so I can get out earlier. yay! Anyway, next year I'm taking: Astronomy, english IV, spanish II, Biology II, and...BAND (drumline). I'm going to be so cool in a marching band outfit. lol TheKidInside 00:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey DORK :) Senior year in high school? Cool. Hope everything is good? Dan the Man 1983 02:27, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Everything is good. :) Just working at school. :P TheKidInside 15:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Good. Dan the Man 1983 08:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia request Hey dude. A while ago, I added our names to the List of Missing Wikipedians. Some self righteous douchebag removed my name from the list claiming you're not allowed to add yourself. Which of course is a lie. So would you be willing to add my name the same way I originally wrote it to the page? Mc (talk) 21:51, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :Done dude. Dan the Man 1983 16:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Quack Is it just me, or do Millam's contributions http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=The_collector&diff=28089&oldid=28086 remind you of 99.7.44.130? Here is a contribution of one of 99.7's socks for comparison. I've gone ahead and blocked Millam as a sock, the similarity couldn't be more obvious. Mc (talk) 00:27, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Blatantly obvious. Dan the Man 1983 00:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Damon's protection Just so you know dude I meant to protect it for a month, not infinitely. Good call changing it. Mc (talk) 16:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :No worries my friend. Dan the Man 1983 17:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Vacation I'm gonna be in WV from Friday through Sunday afternoon. Keep an eye on the place, will you? The vandals have been pretty prolific lately. Mc (talk) 22:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, no worries. Dan the Man 1983 01:36, May 20, 2010 (UTC) File inspecting Just wondering if you have Bully: Scholarship Edition for the PC. I'ld like to know the um, internal file-names for the cars and stuff. Thanks. Paul H K 13:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :No I have it for the 360 Paul. Dan the Man 1983 05:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::It's OK...just to go off topic a little, but I just realized there's one townsman who's yet to be named (the elderly guy donning a suit who resides in the Vale). Are there any more names not matched up to a character yet? Paul H K 15:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know to be honest, ain't played the game in ages, nor have I checked unnamed characters for ages too. You're best bet is asking Jeff about this. Dan the Man 1983 17:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Bully 2 petition Whats up Dan i was looking up news about bully 2 then i saw a petition to Rockstar games to make a Second one so i went on it and signed it with a very long comment to Rockstar about why to make another one then i noticed that it only 30 people had signed it and i was the 31 person to then i thought well all the people at bully wiki love the game lets see if i can get them to sign it aswell and maybe get a bully 2 in production i think signing this petition will let rockstar now how much people want a second bully so do you think you can help me get the people at bully wiki now about this petition maybe put it up in the forums heres the link to the petition website http://www.petitiononline.com/45dcx28w/petition.html im also going to let mcjeff now on his talkpage aswell so thanks and please help. Also i found this petition to make a bully 2 100 people have signed it heres the linkhttp://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/Bully2/ please sign this one two maybe if rockstars get two petitions sent to them they might consider makeing a second bully and who knows maybe the will. Himself42 12:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Signed it, thanks for bringing this to my attention. Dan the Man 1983 11:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem i doubt it will get rockstars attention but its worth a try i thinkHimself42 08:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Bully 2 is being made in the near future. Dan the Man 1983 15:16, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I also signed it. Sincerely, Mizu (talk) :::::I did as well. There is so much more to the story than what was in the first game! This has to happen! Thank you Hey, Thanks for the pablicity on the front page. Thats awesome! Kateharrington 04:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Kate. Thanks Dan the Man, that's really nice of you :) Jenny Vincent 04:08, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well you girls have set a trend here haha. Okay you're not the first editors to use their blog to post fanfiction, but more and more fanfiction has been posted since you two started editing here. Dan the Man 1983 04:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Saw the latest edit to your userpage Kate, an ego trip? hehe. Dan the Man 1983 04:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope just taking advantage of it while I have it. Since I am soo not one usually. hehehe Kateharrington 04:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::No you're feeding your ego, every girl does that haha. Dan the Man 1983 04:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you say so! hehehe Kateharrington 04:32, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Nerd Challenge Do you happen to know how it's unlocked? If you don't we've got some spading to do. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:41, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I don't actually haha. Dan the Man 1983 05:43, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the Bully Strategy guide for the PS2 version, Nerd Challenge is unlocked as soon as Chapter 3 starts. Don't remember if that happens in the SE version though. Dan the Man 1983 06:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Jimmy Hopkins Hi, can I edit the Jimmy Hopkins page, I'm want to make a minor edit. On the description page it says that Jimmy has a gold stud on one of his ears, I just want to say that its on his left ear. Can I put that there with your permission? Thanks!SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 00:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah sure, go ahead, you don't need permission to edit here, do what edits you like within reason. Dan the Man 1983 00:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC)